gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
Punked Out NPC Fanart Contest 2k15 January
Punked Out! Fanart Contest is. It was announced January 9, 2015, with deadline date of January 12, 2015 at 11:59PM PST. General information Punked Out: NPC Fan Art Contest What is this contest about? Calling all artistic Gaians or the artistic at heart! Have you ever imagined your favorite NPCs in new situations and styles? We wonder what they'd be like if they were all in wicked awesome punk bands and totally rocked the scene! Draw up your idea of what they might look like, and post it in this thread to enter our latest Fan Art Contest! To make sure your entry is seen; please use the following form to submit your entry: *Username: * Name of your submission: * Insert image of your artwork! How long will the contest last? This contest will last from January 9, 2015 to January 12, 2015 at 11:59PM PST, so you must submit your contest entry before the ending time. Unfortunately, no late entries will be accepted. How do I enter the contest? Entering the contest is simple! Just post your entry in this thread during the time the contest is open using the form above. As long as it meets the contest criteria, it will be entered in the contest! How many times can I enter the contest? Please limit contest entries to one per person. How will contest winners be selected!? All entries will be looked at by a select panel of Gaia staff, and the top 5 will be chosen. I don't live in the US, can I still enter this contest? ? Sure can! As long as your country allows you to enter contests like this, you are certainly welcome to join in the fun and try for a prize! (By entering, you declare that you checked and indeed, your country allows you to enter this contest!) Can I hang out in here to comment on other people’s artwork and chat and meet people? Yes! Feel free to hang out and chat while the contest goes on. Please don't just randomly post spam messages though - that would not be cool. This is a community contest, not a spamfest. If you want to earn gold from spamming, go to the Chatterbox - you can spam there to your heart's content! Speaking of fabulous prizes, what ARE they!!!? Three Grand Prize winners will receive: :Heart of an Alleycat :Heart of a Schoolboy :Sandman's Burden :New Attitude (9 Pack) Two Runners-up will receive: :New Attitude (9 Pack) Good luck to all entrants! Winners The winners were announced on January 15, 2015. Grand Prize Winners: *Narcotic Android for the entry "Grunt Punk" *Czhe for the entry "Josie and the Jems" *Malahex for the entry "Stein Swears He Wasn't A Costume Designer Himself In His Younger Days" Runners-up Winners: *Ajia Akira for the entry "Punk'D" *maple sizzurp for the entry "Good news" Honorable Mentions: *Eccamerto for the entry "Agatha's Been There, Agatha's Done That *C3NTRIC for the entry "Neko Beats" *Cosmic Glitter for the entry "The Wing Skouts" External links (Note: Page Disabled commonly happens with completed contests) Category:Contest